Zenith Perspective
by Logray Vadisi
Summary: What happens when a test goes horribly wrong? -dead


AN- yes, I am aware of the oddness of how this story runs.Just bear with it, this is the only time this happens.

Day one

A Side

Asuka awoke to find herself in her bed again, and no smell of breakfast cooking. 'Shinji-baka better be making my breakfast, or there's gonna be hell to pay!' She got out of bed and walked out of her room to find that no one was in the kitchen and Shinji was nowhere to be seen. So she decided on the easiest way to remedy that. She opened the door to his room and yelled,

"SHINJI-BAKA! Get your butt out here and make my breakfast, you Stooge!"

A moment later, she slammed the door and returned to her room to fetch her toiletries. As she was going into the shower, she passed Shinji and said, "If you peek on me, hentai, I'll punch you so hard you will feel it tomorrow. So don't peek or suffer the consequences."

Asuka then walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind her and proceeded to enjoy her shower. Half an hour later, when she pulled back the curtain to get out of the shower, there was Shinji, in the open doorway, fully dressed, and staring open-mouthed at her. So she did what she said, she punched him, hard, and watched as he crumbled to the floor. After that, she walked to the sink, ignoring the fact that she had to step over Shinji to do so, and finished her morning routine. Asuka then walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen looking for breakfast. When she got to there, she saw that Shinji had managed to finish preparing both breakfast and lunch in the time she was in the shower. 'And it only took Shinji-baka a half hour to do, too!' As she was finishing her breakfast, Shinji stumbled out of the bathroom. "Took you long enough, Third. Come on, it's time to go to school." She said this as she grabbed Shinji by the arm and dragged him to the door... Only to hear the doorbell ring. On opening the door, she found the other two Stooges, Toji and Kensuke standing there. "Oh, look, Shinji, the other Stooges are here. That means we are running really late. Get a move on, Baka!" She proceeded to pull him out the door and drag him down the stairs, followed by T and K. Asuka heard Shinji whining about breakfast and replied, "You should have eaten it before we left, Baka!"After they got outside, she took off running towards the school. Toji and Kensuke followed, hoping that they would not make the Red Devil mad at them...

As Asuka and the 3 Stooges came into the courtyard of the school, Hikari called Asuka over, giving the 3 Stooges a repreive... for now. Hikari and Asuka talked for a little while, then walked into the building just in time for the first warning bell. Just as Asuka walked into the door of her classroom, she felt something small and wet strike her forehead. She reached up to her forehead to find a spitwad there, and from the corner of her eye, saw Toji duck under his desk with something in his hand. It didn't take a genius, which she was, to put all this together. A Stooge had just signed his death warrant. A quick beating later, and she returned to her desk, just in time to have the first bell for class ring...

After school , Asuka and Shinji walked back home to find Misato waiting on them. "Come on, we have a special synchro test this afternoon. We have to get there now."

"But we just got home. Why do we have to take a test now?" Asuka answered.

"Because I said so, Asuka. Now get moving, you two!" They all hurried down to Misato's car, and rode to NERV in silence. When they got there, Misato sprang the surprise on them.

"Today, we are having some special tests to see if we can remote-pilot your Eva's... But you can't wear anything in there."

"What? You want me to take off my clothes again?" Asuka complained as her elevator came to a stop.

"The next chamber is an ultra-clean room environment. Just taking a shower and changing your undergarments is insufficient. " Ritsuko's voice echoed in the elevator.

"Why do I have to go through all this for a simple auto-pilot test?" Asuka

"With the advance of time, Eva technology needs to advance as well. To do so, we need a constant influx of new data." Ritsuko

Asuka said, "What?!" right before the door to their elevators opened.

"All right, I'm here, just the way you wanted. Butt-naked and run through the wash cycle 17 times."

"Now I want you to stay that way as you walk through the room and board the entry plug."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, the video recorders have been shut off. We do respect your privacy."

"That isn't the point. This is a very personal thing!"

"The purpose of this experiment is to remove the interference from your plug suits and monitor the harmonics directly from your bodies."

"Asuka, that's an order." Misato's voice cut in.

"All right, but I don't want anybody peeking, okay?" At this point, the camera turned on, and Asuka entered her plug after warning Shinji not to look, and the test was started. After a few moments, Asuka noticed a strange tingling, right before Ritsuko asked, "How do you feel?"

Asuka said, "Something is wrong with my senses. My right arm's the only thing I can feel clearly, everything else is fuzzy."

A few minutes later Rei let out a small scream of pain... and the world went black.

S Side

Shinji was woken from a good dream by a yell from his loud German house mate.

"SHINJI-BAKA! Get your butt out here and make my breakfast, you Stooge."

A moment later, a loud slam signaled that she had left his room, so Shinji decided to quickly get dressed and get breakfast and lunch ready. This day was already starting out poor, and he didn't want to raise Asuka's ire any more. As she was going into the shower, she passed Shinji in the hallway, and said, "If you peek on me, hentai, I'll punch you so hard you will feel it tomorrow. So don't peek or suffer the consequences." Asuka walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Shinji decided that it would be a good idea to keep the Red Devil happy, and went to make food. After he was finished making both breakfast and lunch, he decided to try to get Asuka's attention, as she seemed to be taking forever in the shower. He knocked several times on the bathroom door, hoping that would be enough to get her attention. After several minutes of no answer, he opened the door to yell into the bathroom... Only to have Asuka tear open the shower curtain right then. She looked at him for a moment, then stormed over and laid him out with a good right hook.

An indeterminate time later, he awoke to find himself staring at the white ceiling of the bathroom. He stumbled out into the kitchen, still dazed from the punch to see Asuka dressed and finishing her breakfast.

"Took you long enough, Third. Come on, it's time to go to school." Asuka said as she dragged Shinji to the door, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. When Asuka opened the door, Shinji saw his friends, Toji and Kensuke standing there. "Oh, look, Shinji, the other Stooges are here. That means we are running really late. Get a move on, Baka!" Asuka pulled Shinji out the door, past his friends and down the stairs before he even noticed he was moving. Shinji whined, "But what about my breakfast?" to which Asuka replied, "You should have eaten it before we left, Baka!" When she got outside she released Shinji and took off towards school. Toji and Kensuke followed, hoping that they would not make the Red Devil mad at them...

When they got to school, Hikari called Asuka over. Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji walked into their class, and started talking. Toji pulled out a straw while he was talking, and proceeded to get into a spitwad war with his neighbor. Sadly his final shot missed it's intended target and flew towards the door... Just as Asuka walked in... And found a seat on her forehead. Asuka looked puzzled for a second, and reached for the offending article as Toji ducked under his desk. A moment later, the Red Devil appeared at Toji's desk and proceeded to pummel him into the ground...

After school , Asuka and Shinji walked back home to find Misato waiting on them. "Come on, we have a special synchro test this afternoon. We have to get there now."

"But we just got home. Why do we have to take a test now?" Asuka answered.

"Because I said so, Asuka. Now get moving, you two!" They all hurried down to Misato's car, and rode to Nerv in silence. When they got there, Misato told them the surprise.

"Today, we are having some special tests to see if we can remote-pilot your Eva's... But you can't wear anything there."

Shinji was still trying to formulate an answer to this when Ritsuko cut in.

"The next chamber is an ultra-clean room environment. Just taking a shower and changing your undergarments is insufficient." Shinji thought about that for a moment, then Ritsuko's voice said,

"With the advance of time, Eva technology needs to advance as well. To do so, we need a constant influx of new data."

Shinji said, "What?!" right before the door to their elevators opened.

"All right, I'm here, just the way you wanted. Butt-naked and run through the wash cycle 17 times."

"Now I want you to stay that way as you walk through the room and board the entry plug."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, the video recorders have been shut off. We do respect your privacy."

"That isn't the point. This is a very personal thing!"

"The purpose of this experiment is to remove the interference from your plug suits and monitor the harmonics directly from your bodies."

"Asuka, that's an order." Misato's voice cut in.

"All right, but I don't want anybody peeking, okay?" At this point, the camera turned on, and Asuka entered her plug after warning Shinji not to look, and the test was started. After a few moments, Shinji got a feeling like when he piloted Eva, but he also began to feel strangely numb. Ritsuko's voice echoed through Shinji's plug, "How do you feel?"

Shinji replied, "Yeah, it's different from the other times."

A few minutes later Rei let out a small scream of pain... and the world went black.

R Side

As usual, Rei got up one minute before her alarm clock was to go off. It wasn't that she hated the alarm, it was simply too loud for her ears, and thus did it's job well. She got up, still sky-clad, to go make lunch for herself. As usual, she made one peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and added one piece of fruit. 'I need to get more fruit after todays test.' was the thought in her mind as she finished putting her lunch in a brown paper bag, then went to get ready for school. A few minutes later found her walking out the door towards school with her school uniform on properly and her lunch in hand.

School was, as usual, boring. The morning was spent staring out the window, as was the afternoon.

"All right, I'm here, just the way you wanted. Butt-naked and run through the wash cycle 17 times."

"Now I want you to stay that way as you walk through the room and board the entry plug."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, the video recorders have been shut off. We do respect your privacy."

"That isn't the point. This is a very personal thing!"

"The purpose of this experiment is to remove the interference from your plug suits and monitor the harmonics directly from your bodies."

"Asuka, that's an order." Misato's voice cut in.

"All right, but I don't want anybody peeking, okay?" Rei walked towards her plug, not caring that her body was being recorded by the camera as she passed under it and into her entry plug. After it filled, Ritsuko's voice echoed through the LCL, "How do you feel?"

Rei answered, "It feels odd."

After a few moments of silence, Ritsuko voice returned, "Rei, imagine moving your right hand."

Rei answered with a "Yes, Ma'am," and pulled back on the right-arm control yoke. She then noticed that something in the water seemed to be calling to her in a voice that sounded strangely like her own. And a moment later all she could do was scream as her body was racked with intense pain, starting between her eyes and soon spreading through her body... Then there was silence as the world faded to black.


End file.
